


Trapped

by Kadara



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Clint Barton, Beta Sam Wilson, Hurt Peter Parker, Omega Natasha Romanov, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Tony Stark, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadara/pseuds/Kadara
Summary: Peter gets called out to help the Avengers pack with a emergency but ends up getting stuck under a collapsed building. Will the pack realize he's in more trouble than he let's on or will he suffocate under the rubble?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fic so hope ya like it 💓

He was just having a wonderful dream about a grilled cheese sandwich when peter was startled awake by his phone Peter jumped up nearly falling out of bed. Peter grabbed it and answered without looking. 

“Hello?” he asked groggily looking up at the wall to see it was 3 o’clock in the morning

“Wake up Pup we need you with us in Manhattan. Some idiot alpha set all the rumbas to ‘kill mode’ ” Tony growled the last bit out in annoyance.

Peter instantly snapped to attention at Tony’s voice “ o.okay!” he said grabbing his suit from where it was hidden under his bed and fumbling to get it on.  
Tony hung up just as Peter swung out the window and into the night. Swinging high above all of the traffic Peter made it to the battle in under 5 minutes. Landing on a random roof to survey the area just like Bucky had taught him to during one of their training sessions.

Tony caught sight of him just as Peter arrived and flew over “You’re on evac, spiderling” he said, tossing me an earpiece before flying off back towards the battle. 

He grumbled putting in his earpiece “man… I am spider MAN” 

“Not until you’re 18 pup” Tony laughed 

Grumbling at that Peter didn’t bother responding as Peter started evacuating the civilians who were caught in the crosshairs of the battle. Peter was inside a building, possibly a bank at one point but at this point in the battle, you could hardly tell, Peter was trying to get this woman out of there. The building shook and his spider senses screamed at me to get out of the way. Peter shoved the woman out the door just before the whole building came crashing down. 

Groaning as Peter came to his head pounding. It was so dark that Peter could hardly see even with his enhanced sight. Peter tried to move his arm but found that almost his entire body was pinned under a massive slab of cement. Peter was lying on his stomach the only parts of him that weren’t being squished were his head and right foot which from the pain Peter was feeling and his inability to move it meant that Peter probably had something stuck through it. 

I coughed the weight of the cement making it hard to breathe not to mention the dust that seemed to coat his lungs with labored each breath. Remembering what his pack had taught me Peter mentally went over his injuries. His head hurt a lot and Peter could feel warm wetness in his hair plastering it to his throbbing skull but that wasn’t deadly. His eyes were foggy like he was looking through the slightly dirty glass but whether or not that was because he wasn’t getting enough oxygen or because of the dust Peter couldn’t have been sure. From the neck down Peter couldn’t see his body at all. Just the grey cement that kept him pinned. His chest hurt a lot so Peter probably had at least a few broken ribs. His foot was burned quite a bit but Peter knew from all the lecturing Bruce had done that had to keep moving it otherwise his healing factor would kick in and try to heal around whatever was inside of it making it worse. 

I was trying to gather enough oxygen to speak up and tell the others about his injuries but Steve beat him to it “status report?”

The pack always reports by rank and since he was technically the pup of the pack Peter would have to wait to give his report until last. Bucky went first as he is second in command 

“Working on clearing the docks with Clint. A few scrapes but nothing too bad.”  
Sam, the third, gave a quick “I’m good!” as he smashed another rumba into bits “How are there so many rumbas in this city?!”

Tony answered him “I don’t know. I’m trying to track down where the signal is coming from. But it keeps moving around so I can’t pin it down. ”

Each of the pack gave their reports. Peter must’ve passed out because the next thing Peter knows Steve was calling his name.

“Spiderman?”Steve prompted 

He was startled when he heard his name trying to clear the fuzz from his brain “yeah what?”

“....you’re report?” Steve said slightly concerned that the pup wasn’t rattling off like he normally did when it was his turn to speak.

Peter coughed and took as deep a breath as he could get “sorry cap. erm...I’ve cleared three buildings some lady was stuck in a bank and got her out but the building collapsed. I-”

Before Peter could continue an explosion came through the earpiece. Peter could feel the vibrations even from where he was miles away.

Steve cursed quietly Tony yelling out “language!” Steve let out a sigh “it was one time!” turning his attention back to peter he asked “Queens, are you okay?”

He swallowed thickly thinking to himself ‘no, no I am definitely not okay but if I speak up others might get hurt while the pack comes to get me.’ so aloud he replied: “I’m….I’m okay. I’m stuck and can’t move, but I’m okay for now”

Clint cursed loudly making him flinch at the loud noise ‘when had everything become so loud?’ he thought “Could really use some backup kid.”

Peter whimpered under his breath the guilt of not being able to help eating at him “s...sorry Hawkeye” Peter apologized 

Steve cut in “You good to wait for us to clean this up or do you need help, Queens?”

He bit his lip deciding to just stick it out “I can wait.” Peter said as determinedly as he could 

Everything went quiet after that and Peter relaxed under the weight of the concrete focusing on just getting enough oxygen and keeping a level head like Clint had taught him to when he made Peter get into an escape box he had from his circus days. 

“I call dibs on the last one!” Sam yelled making Peter jolt a bit and whimper at the ringing in his ears. 

Peter could practically picture Clint’s face as he said “You can’t call dibs on smashing a robot, Flacon.”

“Watch me, Hawk!” Sam said followed by the smashing of metal. 

Natasha cut in ignoring the two squabbling betas “Cap, S.H.E.I.L.D is saying to fall back and that they’ll take over from here.”

Steve nods to himself “Alright let’s move out.”

“Already called the jet,” Tony said exhaustion in his voice. 

Peter whimpered opening his mouth to say something, to remind them that he was still trapped, but found that he didn’t have enough energy or oxygen to make a sound. 

Peter listens helplessly as the whole pack clambered aboard to jet. He listened as Clint and Sam continued to squabble until Bucky growled at them to eat. Listened as Natasha handed Steve his Crash Bars and steve grumbled about the disgusting taste as he ate them. Listened helplessly as the jet took off without him. 

It was probably an hour before any of the pack realized that the pup was missing. Usually, after a mission, Peter would head home and grab a change of clothes before coming to the tower for dinner with the rest of his pack. It was only as they began eating that they noticed the empty seat at the table. Natasha was the first to point it out. There was a moment of complete silence as the memory of Peter and him being stuck clicked in everyone’s mind. As soon as it did everything went haywire. There was cursing and scrambling as the pack practically trampled each other in the rush to the elevator. The entire pack was at the battle zone in less than 5 minutes searching for Peter and calling his name. 

“Where was he last seen ?” Tony questioned as he scanned the battlefield wondering where to start first. 

“I...I don’t know!” Clint said racking his brain to think of when he heard from the pup last. “I think he said something about a building collapsing…”

Sam was flying overhead of them scanning the battleground from the signature red and blue of Peter’s suit “I’ve got a collapsed bank. Credit Suisse on 11th and madison avenue”

They all hustled there blinking at the massive building that was now little more than a pile of rubble. 

“How the hell….” Bucky started 

“I’ve got a heat signature!” Tony called from where he was digging through some of the rubble about 20 meters away. 

The rest of the pack joined him in his pursuit of digging away at the rubble. Steve and Bucky moved the largest of the chunks while the rest pushed away the smaller pieces. Eventually, they pulled some cement off and were greeted with very much hurt and unconscious Peter Parker. His usual sweet happy marshmallow scent was overtaken by scents of hurt, betrayal, and a metallic blood stench which smacked the pack in the face as soon as he was partially freed from the rubble. Peter’s mask was torn so you could see half his face but what you could see was alarming. He had a pretty nasty gash in his scalp that had begun healing with bits of cement still in it. The rest of his body was covered by cement which they were hesitant to remove in fear of causing further damage. His foot had a piece of rhubarb support stuck through it that was caked with drying blood.

Clint had to look away to keep from vomiting at the sight of the pack pup so hurt. Tony whimpered slightly tears forming in his eyes. Natasha put a hand on his shoulder doing her best to comfort her packmate knowing that peter was like a pup to him. Steve whined at the sight of the pup unsure of what to do. Bucky took a step back at the sight of him. 

It was Sam who took control turning to the rest of the pack. “No. He’s not dead yet. We don’t mourn the living. We help them. ” 

He dropped to his knees his hands finding Peter’s neck and checking for a pulse. He snapped his fingers in front of Peter’s ears and slapping his face gently anything to annoy him and get a reaction. A tiny whine of annoyance answered him.

Sam sighed in relief “Peter? Hey Pup. C’mon, I need you to wake up for me a bit.” He called trying to rouse the pup further. 

Peter whined waking up slightly opening his eyes to see his pack standing over him. His normally deep hazel eyes were foggy with pain. His lips twitched as if to smile. The pack gave a collective sigh. There was a floury of movement as Tony whipped out his phone to bring in the jet and alert the medbay of the incoming trauma. 

Sam snapped his fingers again to draw peter’s attention “ Hey. Pay attention to me I need you to tell me what hurts.”

Peter shook his head. He made a show of trying to drag in a ragged breath but really only got a gulp of oxygen showing Sam just how difficult it was to get that made it clear he couldn’t speak to him.

Sam nodded in understanding “Okay Okay pup we’re gonna try and get this cement off of you but for right now I just need you to keep breathing alright?”

Peter nodded his head whimpering when the gash in his scalp shifted. He closed his eyes and focused on breathing. Sam nodded turning to Bucky and Steve. “We need to get the cement off of him so he can breathe, but he may have something that’s puncturing his stomach that we don’t know about. If we wait for a medical evac he could suffocate, if we lift it he could bleed out.” he turned to steve “It’s your call alpha.”

Steve looked at the injured pup for a long moment. “Get the cement off,” he said decidedly moving to one side while Bucky moved to the other. 

The rest of the pack waited with bated breath as the two alphas got ready to lift the hunk of cement off. Tony and Natasha at Peter’s head ready to pull him out from under it as soon as it was clear. 

“One.. two… three…” Steve said as he and Bucky lifted the hunk just far enough for them to pull Peter out. 

Peter gasped in a mixture of gratitude and agony as Natasha and Tony pulled him out. He gasped swallowing big gulps of air tears prickling his hazel eyes. He looked up at his packmates tears flowing down his cheeks “you came…” he said before closing his eyes and drifting off into sleep. A sob wracked through Tony’s body as he held his pup close. Approaching helicopters whipping his hair into his face. 

“It’s gonna be okay pup,” Tony reassured his unconscious pup. Tears of relief streaming down his cheeks “ You’re gonna be alright.”


End file.
